Diary
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Mau ngintip diary nya para tokoh Gintama? Tapi...akibatnya ditanggung sendiri ya! XD


Disclamer: Gintama isn't mine.. Hiks... But I really hope that Sougo is MINE!! XDD

Warning: ada kata-kata sadis. Harap dimaklumi, ini kan diary Sougo.. Cowokku itu emang begitu… -digetok- XD

* * *

**Okita Sougo's Diary**

Sebagai seorang mata-mata, Yamazaki juga merasa perlu menyelidiki setiap anggota shinsengumi secara diam-diam. Bagaimanapun, ia harus memastikan bahwa tidak ada mata-mata musuh yang menyamar sebagai anggota shinsengumi. Karena itulah, hari ini ia berniat untuk menyelidiki semua anggota, dimulai dari Okita-taichou.

Yamazaki mengintip kamar Okita untuk memastikan bahwa Okita tidak ada. Kemudian setelah yakin bahwa keadaan aman, ia menyelinap masuk ke sana.

Yamazaki menatap ruangan yang penuh dengan senjata (kebanyakan pedang) itu. Perlahan-lahan, ia mendekati meja yang ada di pojok ruangan. Ia pun mulai melihat-lihat, siapa tahu ada benda mencurigakan. Dan akirnya matanya tertarik pada sebuah buku dengan sampul warna putih yang bergambarkan musang dengan pedang di tangannya. Di samping gambar itu terlihat tulisan Sado (dengan katakana) dan Hon (dengan kanji honbuku). Yamazaki mengenali tulisan itu sebagai tulisan tangan Okita.

'Musang, ya? Cocok,' pikir Yamazaki. 'Sado Hon? Buku sadis? Mencurigakan,' pikirnya lagi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membaca buku itu.

_**How to use it**_

Gubrak!! Yamazaki terjatuh dari tempat duduknya.

'Emangnya ini Death Note?!' pikir Yamazaki kesal. Tapi ia cepat-cepat memandang pintu, takut-takut kalau ada orang yang mendengar suara jatuhnya, lalu datang untuk memeriksa. Tapi ternyata keadaan masih aman. Ia pun melanjutkan membaca buku itu.

_**SIAPAPUN YANG BERANI MEMBACA BUKU INI TANPA IZIN AKAN MATI!**_

Yamazaki menelan ludah saat membaca tulisan yang tertulis besar-besar dengan warna merah darah itu. Otaknya menyuruh untuk menutup buku itu dan mengembalikan ke tempat semula, tapi hatinya menyuruh untuk tetap membaca.

'Buku ini mencurigakan. Siapa tahu Okita-taichou merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat dengan buku ini!' pikir Yamazaki. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tetap membaca buku itu. Di lembar terakhir yang ada tulisannya, ia melihat tanggal hari ini.

_Tanggal X Bulan YY Tahun ZZZZ_

_Sadomaru11, ohayou! Genki?_

_Hari ini aku libur tugas. Kakiku masih sakit gara-gara cewek Cina sialan itu!_

Yamazaki sweatdops. 'Ini sih kayak diary anak kecil doang. Apaan pula Sadomaru11?!' pikirnya.

_Soal cewek Cina sialan itu, kemarin aku ngasih sedikit pelajaran ke dia. Kubuat dia jatuh dari anjingnya yang besar itu. Kayaknya dia cuma lecet sih, tapi pembalasanku belum selesai. Enak aja dia mematahkan kakiku! Liat aja nanti! Kupastikan kakinya patah juga. Kalau perlu, kupotong-potong kakinya itu, lalu kuberikan tulangnya pada anjingnya. Khukhukhu…_

Yamazaki kembali menelan ludah. Dia sudah tahu kalau taichou-nya sadis, tapi kalau sampai benar-benar memotong-motong kaki orang sih, itu gawat!

_Sebetulnya sih aku ingin sekali membunuh cewek sialan itu. Cewek itu sudah terlalu sering menggangguku! Hm.. Bagaimana kalau aku ambil jantungnya? Aku ingin mencoba cara yang dipakai Killua yang aku lihat di film HunterxHunter kemarin. Kayaknya keren! Lagipula, aku ingin pegang jantung yang masih berdetak seperti itu. Bagaimana ya rasanya?_

Yamazaki mendadak mual membaca tulisan itu.

'Taichou, tidak kusangka kau benar-benar….'

Sambil menahan diri agar tidak muntah, ia berusaha melanjutkan membaca.

_Ah, tapi masalah cewek itu sih bisa kapan-kapan. Dia bisa kubereskan setelah aku membereskan Hijikata-san. Hm…apa yang mau kulakukan hari ini ya? Yang pasti, dia mengira aku sedang libur. Mungkin sebaiknya kuikuti dia diam-diam dan membunuhnya saat dia lengah. Pakai pedang, atau pakai bazooka ya? Dengan kaki seperti ini, kayaknya lebih baik menyerang jarak jauh. Tapi mungkin sebaiknya aku bawa pedang juga. Biasanya dia akan mampir ke kedai ramen siang nanti. Apa aku hancurkan saja sekalian kedai ramennya ya? Toh nanti yang akan bertanggung jawab adalah Kondo-san sebagai ketua Shinsengumi. Ah, tapi jangan. Aku nggak mau merepotkan Kondo-san._

_Ngomong-ngomong tentang makan, kalau lihat Hijikata-san makan, rasanya aku ingin menghancurkan semua pabrik mayones. Kimochi warui!_

Tanpa sadar Yamazaki mengangguk-angguk setuju.

_Maa…sebaiknya aku mengikutinya dari sekarang. Siapa tau aku dapat kesempatan yang bagus untuk membunuhnya._

_**SHINU HIJIKATA!**_

_Ah, iya, aku nggak bisa bawa-bawa bazooka dengan kaki begini. Mungkin ada baiknya aku mengajak Yamazaki. Kalaupun nanti nggak bertemu dengan Hijikata-san, siapa tau nanti bertemu cewek sialan itu._

Yamazaki tercekat. Dia akan diajak untuk melakukan pembunuhan! Yamazaki tahu kalau Hijikata-fukuchou tidak akan mati semudah itu. Okita-taichou sudah sering sekali berusaha membunuhnya, tapi sampai saat ini Hijikata-fukuchou masih hidup. Tapi….bagaimana dengan cewek Cina itu? Bagaimana kalau Okita-taichou betul-betul memotong-motong kaki cewek itu? Atau lebih parah lagi, mengambil jantungnya?!

Yamazaki bergidik ngeri. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah bersembunyi sebelum Okita-taichou berhasil menemukannya dan mengajaknya menjalankan rencana-rencana mengerikan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sebelum Yamazaki sempat bergerak, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang membuatnya kaget dan terjatuh dari kursinya. Saat ia berbalik, dilihatnya Okita-taichou berdiri di depan pintu.

"Aku tanya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kamarku?" masih tanpa perubahan ekspresi seperti biasa, Okita berjalan mendekati Yamazaki yang masih terpaku ketakutan. Saat Okita melirik ke arah meja, Yamazaki sadar kalau buku yang tadi dibacanya masih terbuka, membuat Yamazaki semakin gemetar. Ia teringat kalimat yang pertama kali dibaca olehnya saat membuka buku itu.

Kini Okita berdiri di hadapan Yamazaki yang masih duduk di lantai dan gemetar karena takut. Yamazaki mulai merasakan aura membunuh dari taichou-nya itu. Perlahan, Okita mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya. Yamazaki hanya bisa menelan ludah sebelum berteriak,

"TASUKETE KURE!!"

**-Fin-**

* * *

A/N: Hehehe… Kasian Yamazaki. Maap ya, Yamazaki, abis yang cocok buat peran2 begitu (begitu gimana?) emang kamu sih… -ditebas-

Klo responnya bagus, Ru pengen bikin diary yang laennya juga.

Btw, buat OrangeMaple, sankyuu buat 'musang' nya. Hehe…

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat ditunggu..

Review!


End file.
